Forum:RPG Authors -- Individual Pages, or all together?
(from User talk:Shran): I've been going through and adding in several of the Last Unicorn Games RPG supplements, and noting their authors, etc, etc. Now, as I was creating a page for Christian Moore and preparing to link in his various Star Trek related works (he was in on pretty much every release by LUG and Decipher, being the president/head of each, and an author in his own right), I discovered that he'd previously existed, and his entry had been deleted back in early February 2006. Now, I don't want to see the entry turfed again right away, and if it's deemed that separate author entries for these RPG guys aren't such a good thing, then perhaps it'd be best to create a general page for RPG authors, whether FASA, Decipher, Last Unicorn Games, or otherwise. The author pages I've done up for these guys thus far include: * Christian Moore * Robin D. Laws * Steven S. Long * John Snead * Dana Knutson And a few of the others I came across include (note that these were articles when I started, and I've since expanded them to their current status): * Ross A. Isaacs * Kenneth Hite What are your thoughts on the matter? -- Sulfur 19:33, 6 June 2006 (UTC) (from User_talk:Sulfur): :Yeah, I think it was decided that individual articles for RPG writers and illustrators aren't necessary, since the games aren't officially licensed by Paramount Pictures. That said, however, you've done a swell job with Christian Moore (the deleted hardly had anything) as well as the others, and I would hate to see them be removed. I think we should re-open discussion on these types of articles and see if they can stay. The idea for a general page encompassing all RPG folks is probably the best way to go, but if you'd like, you might want to bring the matter up at Ten Forward to see if we can keep them as individual pages. If not, though, then creating one page for all of 'em is definitely the way to go. --From Andoria with Love 19:27, 6 June 2006 (UTC) :Wow, I was hoping someone would have commented here by now. Can we get some feedback on this please? --From Andoria with Love 19:48, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::Correction to the above: all Star Trek RPG games with the exception of Star Fleet Battles, and those stupid eBooks published after the companies were fired from the license, are officially licensed by Paramount. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:00, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh, well in that case, there's no reason these authors and illustrators can't have their own articles, right? --From Andoria with Love 22:55, 7 June 2006 (UTC) This is merely a comment to note that Dana Knutson (an artist) was added to the first list above. -- Sulfur 20:05, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::The authors and artists would seem to be a definable enough field, considering the addition of comics authors to MA also. it will someday become a pretty good resource to listing everyone who's drawn a Star Trek picture and had Star Trek pay them for it -- pretty informative. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Awesome. With that being the case, go for it, Sulfur. :-) --From Andoria with Love 01:01, 8 June 2006 (UTC)